Z Putty Patrollers
Lord Zedd's series of Putty Patrollers (referred as "Z Putty Patrollers" by fans) are a much stronger, nearly invulnerable form of basic troops. Background Upon arriving on the Moon and taking over the palace, one of Zedd's first orders of business was to replace the woefully inadequate Putty Patrollers previously used with a far enhanced breed. Created directly from Zedd's magic, these Putties were given life not by Finster's monster machine, but Zedd's own evil energies. These energies were infused directly into the Z emblem in their chest armor. The scope of this power was such that the Rangers, even having morphed, were unable to do any damage to the Putties in their first attack. Zedd's new army would surely have beaten the Rangers, if not for Jason Lee Scott's accidental discovery that striking the Z emblem disrupted their power and caused them to explode into pieces. Following this discovery, Zedd's Putties became, if anything, even less effective than Rita's, as it was theoretically possible to defeat a Putty with a single blow, rather than gradually beating them into submission over a protracted fight. Even when Zedd turned the Rangers into children during the episode "Rangers Back in Time", they could easily utilize this weakness by aiming a soccer ball at the Z emblem. Despite this, Zedd seemed unconcerned and made no attempt to overcome this weakness. However, despite the common depiction of a super vulnerable weak point, the Putty would often need to be struck multiple times with very hard blows in the Z in order to be defeated. When not deployed to fight the rangers, two groups of Z-Putties (usually between 6 to 8 of them) could usually be found standing mindlessly at the edges of Zedd's chamber of command. The Putties were kept in use without any changes until the introduction of the Tenga Warriors. They later appeared with Zedd and Rita at the Cimmerian Planet in the Power Rangers in Space episode "From Out of Nowhere". They appear for the last time as part of Zedd and Rita's army in the Vica Galaxy during "Countdown to Destruction." One Z Putty was shown holding a man-sized replica of the Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode’s staff. They are destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave while Zedd and Rita are both purified. Powers and abilities. *'Super Strength: '''The average Z Putty Patroller is physically stronger than a typical human being. They are demonstrably stronger than the original Putty Patrollers created by Finster, even enough to wear down a morphed Ranger. *'Durability: The Z Putty Patroller is strangely highly durable and at the same time incredibly fragile. They are able to take much more punishment than the original Putty model, typically getting right back up after being knocked down. They are completely immune to any punches and kicks and recover quickly from behing thrown down. However, the Z emblem on their chests is an incredibly volatile structural weakpoint, as striking it can cause a Z Putty to instantly explode. *'Form Changing: '''Similar to the original Putty Patrollers, Z Putty Patrollers possess the ability to transform into human disguises, including copying another person. When disguised, a Z Putty is able to speak fluent language, and is otherwise indistinguishable from a human being. Despite their primitive nature, a typical disguised Z Putty has no trouble blending into human society, able to interact with unknowing people without giving themselves away. Arsenal. *'Fists-Unlike the original Putties, the Z-Putties do not have any weapons at all. However, they do have fists that (when coupled with thier greater strength) can easily defeat Rangers whether morphed or not. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Z Putty Patrollers were voiced by uncredited voice actors and portrayed by a team of suit actors which consisted of: *Bridgett Riley *David Wald *Ed Neil *Akihiro Noguchi *Sophia Crawford *Tetsuji Hashimoto *Tadahiro Nakamura *Tatsuro Koike *Keiya Tabuchi *Hien Nguyen *Danny Stallcup *Tomoo Oe *Mer-Mer Chen Notes *The Z-Putties are the first American made foot soldiers without a Japanese counterpart appearing in Super Sentai. *Due to being created for Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, most fight scenes against the Z Putties usually involved the Rangers fighting unmorphed, as prolongued battles in costume risked damaging them. *Unlike Finsters' personally-crafted Putties, the Z Putty Patroller has only one standard model, with no weapons or physical variations seen over the course of the series. *In the Japanese dub, they are known as the Z-Golems. *The Z Putty Patrollers are the second Foot Soldiers who have the most of appearances. The first are their predecessors, the original Putty Patrollers. See Also *Putty Patroller - The predecessors of the Z Putty Patrollers References de: Z Putties Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Golem Themed Villains